The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spiraea of hybrid origin will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Matgold’. ‘Matgold’ is a new variety of Spiraea grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar is the result of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Angers, France with the goal of developing a new cultivar of Spiraea that exhibits young foliage that is copper red in color combined with deep pink-red flowers.
The new cultivar arose from a cross made by the Inventor in Angers, France in July of 2009 between Spiraea japonica ‘Bailcarol’ (not patented), as the female parent and Spiraea×bumalda ‘Denistar’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,432) as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Matgold’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in July of 2012.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood stem cuttings in July of 2012 in Angers, France. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.